Angel's Play Rough
by KleptoKura
Summary: Yugi tired of always being on bottom so with some helpful advise he decides to play around a bit with Yami and after awhile Yami is willing to play back. LEMON YxYY


**WARNING CONTAINS LEMON!  
DONT LIKE THEN DON'T READ  
**

I know it's been way to long you don't need to tell me twice and although I really ought to hung for my absense I think this should somewhat make up for something, cause honest I don't feel like wiritng much even though it's summer. I'm just as bummed as you guys.

* * *

He was the famed King of games, a title he shared with his darker half. His sexy counterpart also his boy friend, they were destined soul mates. Yami was very tender hearted and was quite the romantic and gentle and caring, even while in bed. This time however he had different plans of his own tonight, the shorter teen was tired of being so easily teased. Quite frankly he was getting tired of always being on bottom, no matter how much pleasure he received from it.

Not so say he got in his share of kinky foreplay but he was never in fully control, it was about time he showed Yami. Showed him what kind of moans and pleas Yami was capable of producing, even more so the screams that the whole world could hear. Yes sweet little innocent Yugi Motou wasn't as innocent as many thought, just how innocent he really was remained a mystery to most. He was planning on doing it as soon as Yami got home from world.

He had planned on doing it long before, he just didn't find a suitable time in which to execute his plan. First he had called Ryo for some advice, which to his surprise he found out that Ryo wasn't so nice on top. In fact he found out he was quite ruthless to Bakura, none the less he learned a few good tips. Then he swallowed his pride and called Malik for advice knowing that he and Marik regularly switched positions.

Unfortunately for him the day he called, Malik was 'unavailable' and so he was forced to ask for advice out of the psychopath. It was quite difficult for one he changed subjects quickly because his attention span at times was so short, other time he simply gave out way too many details. Then he mentioned something along the lines about how sometimes they chained one another to the bed for some fun, saying that it was absolute torture.

Saying how tortuously slow the other could go, and then they would be begging to be let out of the bindings. To say this idea was appealing him was no understatement, Marik eventually went out to explain his own personal experience. Being rather detailed but Yugi listened and knew that torturing by pleasure was one way to go, he liked the idea. Marik then gave him a few fun websites he could purchase some handy trinkets if Yugi was interested, he wrote every one of them down.

He bought a few items ones he doubt he would use, and wouldn't use all at once. But he would use them in the further; one item caught his eye in particular. It was the item he was going to using, it was a special made ribbon that was easy on the skin. But strong enough to hold most strong men down once tied, which means his Yami and it wouldn't mare his pretty skin. He was adopting the idea chained to the bed…only he was going to use a chair.

He was trying to patiently wait for Yami to return home, he worked at the museum. He was the boss of the place working under only Ishizu who bought the place, as the boss though he had to attend meetings. Which were described as repetitive, boring, and had no relevance to the museum or any business issue. More often he came home stressed, and very tired on those days, perfect for him he could help him direct his attention to a different type of stress.

Flipping through the channels, he let out a bored sigh as he stared at the screen. There were only so many tournament reruns you could watch before you went insane, or movie reruns, or any reruns for that matter. Soon however he found the door clicking and Yami walked in with an exhausted look on his face. He beamed a happy smile forgetting a moment his grand naughty plan for a heartfelt welcome home. Jumping up he half ran to Yami and gave him a crushing hug, Yami returned it lovingly.

"Welcome home darling," Yugi purred, a tired smile greeted him.

"Mmm thanks aibou," Yami said, setting down the bag and letting it hit the floor without a care.

"You look tired love…and very tense," he noted, feeling the tight muscles underneath Yami's shirt.

"It was one hell of a stressful meeting" Yami muttered angrily, Yugi inwardly smiled and began to lead Yami upstairs.

"Come on let your little light take care of it with a massage" Trying not to be too seductive and act as normal as possible, though the images forming in his mind were hard to ignore.

Yami hummed with delight as they made it to their room, turning around he noticed that Yami was wearing one of those annoying button up dress shirts. Again another inward smile, it was like he was a present it couldn't have gotten any more perfect….but it would. Walking over and stopping Yami he began to unbutton the shirt, fumbling with a few of the buttons. When the shirts was full unbuttoned it spread apart revealing the well toned chest.

"I can massage you better this way" Leaning in he gently planted a kiss in on the chest causing Yami to hum. Once again like a shepherd to his sheep leading Yami to the chair, gently forcing him down. Yami looked up with slight confusion but Yugi simply went to drawer and taking some lotion rubbed his hands to warm it placed his hands on his smooth shoulders. Rubbing expertly and tenderly he heard Yami let out an appreciated moan.

Actually he was glad he was massaging Yami, worried at how tense and bunched the muscles actually were. Squirting another good portion of lotion he worked his way expertly from Yami's stiff shoulders down the back and sides. Eventfully Yami tight muscles relaxed and he melted under his fingers, Yami leaned back in the chair as Yugi slowed his motions down. Soon he fell into a deep sleep, slowing to a complete stop he waited.

Letting out a smirk, he went over to the bed and gently from under the covers pulled out his special order ribbons. Giving a harsh tug he tested the strength of the ribbon finding it to be strong yet soft to the touch, it was a beautifully deep red. Gently he pulled Yami's arms around to the back of the chair and tied Yami's hands together pulling on the bow to make it tight. Pausing he waited until Yami stirred slightly but otherwise seemed unaware and very much still deep in sleep.

Taking more ribbon he gently took it and wrapped it around the chair, encasing Yami in its grasp around his chest. In a nice double row, he needed plenty of room still to play around with his lover's upper body. He knotted it in the back after he made sure it was nice and tight giving a few rough tugs, Yami grunted and wiggled slightly but did not wake yet. Taking the last of his ribbons he tied his lovers ankles to the of front chair legs, once again making sure it was tight.

Now Yami was blissfully unaware at the sudden position and predicament he was going to be in when he woke. The ribbons ensuring almost no movement from Yami, so he was unable to do anything to Yugi. The ribbons were guaranteed to hold almost virtually any man and or woman down without breaking. Though if he really needed to he would use Shadow magic to keep them in place, for Yami might try to get out of the bonds. Though as Yugi learned early in their relationship, shadow magic concentration was greatly reduced with a fogged mind.

So during those times Yugi could actually beat the former pharaoh in shadow magic, just as long as he was tethered down by a pleasure fogged mind. Spinning the chair me made it face the bed, half skipping he went over to the beds edge, crossed his delicate legs and waited. Sure Yami was tired and would surely be energized by his soon to be teasing, but he rather have a refreshed Yami then a previously tired Yami.

He let out a groan as he woke, Yami eyes lazily shifted about the room as he blinked the sleep out. Closing his eyes once more he tried to move his hand up to his forehead but found that he could not move his arm. Confused he opened his eyes quickly finding a very much smirking Yugi looking at him with crossed legs from the bed. This time he willed his body to move and get out of the chair, and he found he couldn't move very much.

Looking down and now that he was hardly in a sleepy state found himself very much bound to the chair. Panic started to rise but he realized that it was only him and Yugi, confusion was more present then anything. Tugging in the binds he tried to get out of them, but the softness of the material fooled him into thinking it wasn't strong enough to hold him. He whipped his head to stare at Yugi, whose smirk had only widened at his struggling attempts; in fact he looked very much amused.

"Yugi what's going on!" he demanded at fiercely as he could, adding a nasty glare.

Then the most bizarre thing happened, Yugi looked either frightened or even just a bit daunted. He stared a moment before bursting out loud in laughter, more confused than he was he tried using his shadow magic to break the bonds but found Yugi had sensed it and beta him to it, strengthening the binds. Turning his head to glare at his lover he found a mix between highly amused and devilish sadistic smile on.

"Yami It's not nice to try to get out of your current position, for you see this is highly amusing," he purred.

"Yugi why are you doing this, I demand you release me!" His magic trying to win dominance over Yugi's, but at the moment at a standstill.

"Yami I don't think you quite get it yet" He got up from the beds edge "I'm in control,"

His walk was deliberately slow walking seductively and swaying his hips, Yami couldn't keep his eyes off him. Although his mind stayed mostly intact, some of his coherent arguments and words were disappearing from his mind. Yugi finally made it to him and took the time to lean down and warm breath in his ear made him shudder. "You're not," Yugi finished his earlier statement and before retreating nibbled his ear. Yami suppressed a moan trying to clear his mind, but failing miserable as Yugi retreated.

"You see Yami you have always seen me as sweet, kind….innocent but we know that I'm not so innocent in bed," He walked over and sat on Yami as if he were sitting a on a chair backwards, so his legs were on the side and their members were touching since Yugi pressed himself against Yami's chest. "But I'm tired of playing to nice, I think it's time to show you just how innocent I'm not," he stated lustily while giving a harsh grind causing friction between their members.

Yami couldn't help the harsh moan that escaped from his lips, Yugi moaned at the touch but his expression was one of upmost control and a much defined permanent smirk. His already slightly fogged mind fogging more, his battle with shadow magic lost. Smiling Yugi grinded down again harshly and Yami moaned louder and his member now aroused. Smiling Yugi began to lightly dance his fingertips along Yami's chest.

Teasing the flesh knowing that Yami was already ensnared, Yami growled in frustration. Such light touches were burning his skin, much to the point where it was painful. Yami once again struggled in vain as he tried to break free so he could touch the other one. His hands aching to be set free and his chest heaving from pained effort, never before had he been teased so painfully. Giving quite the innocent giggle Yugi went to one of the hardened nipples and gently massaged it with his fingers. Gasping at the touch he wiggled in his seat, though the movement was restrained it was noticeable.

"You like that Yami?" Yugi purred at him.

"Ai-bou….need-"His breath hitched when Yugi leaned down to suck gently on the nipple.

Swirling his tongue over the flesh, Yami arched his back just slightly at the feeling. Yugi nipped at it causing Yami to take in intake of breath before moaning loudly as Yugi suckled the flesh once more. His member was throbbing with want, with need but in his condition there was nothing he could do. Gently blowing on the now treated nipple he watched in pleasure as Yami shuddered.

He proceeded to give the other the same treatment this time Yami's moans less restrained or he was responding to the treatment well with even more gasp and low moans. By now his own member was very much aroused and throbbing painfully but he kept himself in control, which was slightly difficult. But he didn't share that title with his yami for nothing, he was quite good at adapting quickly when needed.

Yugi began to suck the flesh along Yami's collar bone and lay bite marks all over his neck. Yami's was his, it was about time he was marked up properly for the world to see. He pulled away admiring his work and then crimson met amethyst, they locked and for a few minutes they just stared. Crimson showed love, lust, and pain amethyst were lost in those crimson orbs. Marveling at their beauty before finally taking Yami into a soul searing kiss, Yami pressed back hungrily.

Yami moaned and Yugi licked Yami's bottom lip, letting out a long out moan Yugi took the time to plunge in. He explored the cavern and tongues fought, this time however Yami was just too overtaken by Yugi's need to be in control. Yugi pulled back a minute later needing a break for much needed air, resting his forehead against Yami's. Both boys were panting heavily and it took them a good few minutes to recover, then Yugi began to roll his hips.

"Aib-ou wh…. Ahh…" Yami couldn't complete a word much less a full sentence at this point.

Yugi wasn't just rolling his hips in Yami's lap, he was doing it with slow and controlled movements. Yami wasn't sure whether to moan or hiss in frustration at such a slow pace. He was in pain and pleasure, on one hand he was enjoying on the other hand. It was slow, he couldn't move, and his very hard and very much neglected member was bothering him.

Yugi picked up his movements taking care to grind his member against his darks quite forcefully, earning him a pained moan. Yugi was lost in his movements and the pleasure he received from his own action, he needed more. Yami was perfect, frustrated, pleasured, wet from all the sweat, aroused it was time to test run a few screams from Yami.

"Now love I'll give you more pleasure but you have to promise to behave when I untie you ankles" Yugi said huskily and lustily, Yami eagerly nodded.

Quickly he untied the ribbons around Yami's ankles and gently set aside them in a neat pile. Still in a teasing mood he slowly took off the pants, Yami now pleading with him to hurry it up in hurried strained breathes. It was like sweet silk to his ears to here such a pleading tone, taking g a moment to check Yami's ankles he saw they were only slightly red. Yugi crossed his arms and rested his head and Yami's thighs and looked up with a smirk.

"What is it that you want?" he asked, once again painfully keeping himself in controls.

"Aibou…so hard….hurry…need" Yami's face turned into a slight pout as he whimpered pathetically.

"You need me?" His hands gently cupped the throbbing member and Yami whimpered again.

"Ai—bou so hard… it hurts it hurts" his legs now free squirming about, panting heavily now.

Smiling he reached down and tore off the offending piece of cloth, now Yami was a fully unwrapped present. Taking his hand he gently began to pump the member causing his dark to squirm around in delight, moans no continuous melody in his ears. Smirking eh let go in favor of placing his hands on each of Yami's legs, then he leaned in swallowing Yami down to the hilt.

As much as the chair would allow Yami threw his head back and let out a silent scream, panting heavily now. Yugi mentally frowned, it was a welcome reaction but not the one he wanted. Running his tongue on the underside he heard Yami pant heavier moaning and trying to plead but no sounds were coming out. With a small pause Yami became confused before he could look down in question Yugi gave a hard suck.

"AIBOU!" he screamed, this was the reaction he had wanted.

"Oh… Ai—bou faster…..fast—er…it hurts…so bad" Yami pleaded.

Not bothering to tease Yami anymore he complied, wanting the other to now fully enjoy his experience as much as he was enjoying it. Bobbing his head up and down he was rewarded with pleasured moans and more screams, Yami tried to buck his hips into the warm wet cavern that was his aibou but Yugi had his hands firmly planted on his thighs. Yami once more moaned for his light to work faster, in hurried breathes. Complying once again he picked up his pace allowing Yami to thrust in his mouth as to help pick up his movements.

"Ai—bou I'm…I'm…gon…na come…ah sweet ai—bou!"

With one hard suck Yami let out his loudest scream yet and released the painful pressure, greedily Yugi swallowed the essence. Standing up he smirked at the now tuckered out Yami, eyes fully closed enjoying the bliss of his release, his legs shaking from extreme pleasure. Sick satisfaction rose from within in him, he had caused all that. Walking around to the back of the chair he fully untied Yami from his bindings, setting the ribbons aside in the small neat pile.

Yami's arms went limp at his side and Yami was able to fully pant his chest heaving up and down. His was still riding the last waves of pleasure, Yugi went to the bed and sat down on the edge waiting until Yami recovered. When he did he saw that smirk that always sent an excited tingle down his spine, shakily Yami rose from his chair and walked over. His eyes on his very naughty aibou and he leaned down to passionately kiss Yugi.

His response was to wrap his arms around Yami's neck pulling him closer and pulling him down to his level. Although he would allow Yami to play with him for a little bit, he had every intention of staying in control. Yami knew that, but gently his hands wandered around to Yugi's ass and he groped it. Yugi flushed and let out a pleasured shudder, Yami smirked and went to take off the annoying thing known as a shirt.

He began to lay kisses all over the small body, needing contact with the familiar pale flesh. Yugi moaned knowing Yami knew his spots, he could feel a smirk against his skin. Yugi inwardly smirk, Yami was smirking now but he needed to wait just a bit more. Yami sucked the flesh as Yugi had done so to him already; causing the smaller teen to moans and shiver at the contact. While suckling the flesh Yami managed to get rid of his pants only to find he hadn't been wearing any boxers.

Yami glanced at the obvious neglected aroused member and kissed Yugi deeply, taking the opportunity Yugi pushed back. So much so he leaned over Yami causing him to lay on the bed beneath him, but that didn't make them pull apart. For the next five minutes it was nothing more than a sensual make out session, tongues fought, hands wandered, loud moans were sounding from the two of them.

"Yami it's time…to make you scream" Yugi whispered and got up to go grab the lubricant, returning Yami pulled him into another fierce kiss.

"You know aibou I'm only letting you do this because you're my light and love of my life" Yami replied, Yugi rolling his eyes as he coated a few fingers.

"Your letting me do this because, one you know I plan on doing it regardless, two your actually a bit eager to try it out, and third it's because you love me" Stating it as if it was just that simple, and inserting a finger.

"Sure it's that simple?" Yami said shifting a bit uncomfortable of the new intrusion.

"Yes it is, besides it's about time I got to have a little fun, do you know I'm the only hikari who hasn't taken there yami?" he inserted the second finger, slowly making a scissor motion.

"Is that so?" Yami replied though a wince was seen, in an attempt to distract him he began to gently play with Yami's nipple.

"Hell even Jou gets to top Seto, and it happens quite often, in fact sometimes Seto wants Jonouchi to top some nights" He said while Yami gave him a semi surprised look, he didn't think his former cousin would act in such a manner.

"Not Seto" he said and verbally let out a hiss when Yugi inserted a third finger, this time Yugi ran alluring circles with his finger on his stomach.

"Mmhmm Seto to, I hate being last Yami but to make sure I don't go out a totally loser, I'm going to make sure to fuck your brains out extra good this first time around"

Letting his fingers retreat he coated his member and waited as Yami somewhat reluctantly spread his legs apart with a slight glare on his features. He didn't like being the one on bottom it was plain on his face, he liked to be in control. He positioned himself as such feeling rather calm and taking a look at Yami who gave him a nod he gently slipped in. Going slow he let out a pleasured moan at the tight heat that now surrounded his member.

Yami hissed out in pain at the very much new intrusion, once Yugi was fully sheathed he looked down at Yami. Yami face was contorted in a slight pained expression, taking his hand Yugi played with a lock of Yami's hair. Gently tracing the features of Yami's face next, smiling as Yami slowly began to relax at the touches. Yami wiggled his hips signaling he was ready, Yugi gave a growl at the feeling. Yugi started off really slow knowing Yami was new to the whole thing; of course Yugi couldn't help but lean down while he trusted to plant kisses all over Yami's body.

Once he gave a rough thrust he hit that special bundle of nerves and at once Yami's pained grunts turned into a scream. His gasp of surprise turned Yugi to go on at a faster pace, and to hit a little harder. At this time Yami was fully aroused again and so Yugi took one hand and began to pump Yami's member in time with his thrust.

"Aibou…FUCK" Yami thought he yelled but all that came out was a harsh breath and heavy panting as another scream ripped through him. Deciding to make it more interesting Yami rolled his hips sharply and Yugi let out a scream as did Yami. Yugi growled recognizing his special move that was supposed to be used against Yami, but here Yami turned it against him.

"You wanna play like that Yami" He thrusted harshly within Yami who groaned and panted. "Then we will play like that"

Now Yugi was merciless while he pounded into Yami, It was hard and fast, blinding fast. Yugi somehow becoming an expert hitting Yami's prostate over and over again right on target, ripping screams from Yami. Yugi juts chanted Yami's name over and over, his hands working magic on Yami's member. They were both in extreme pleasure so much so it should have been illegal, so very illegal.

"Aibou I'm gonna...fuck Yugi!" the scream screamed to the heavens as he released all over his chest and Yugi's.

"YAMI!" Yugi came with a scream of his own releasing his seed within Yami. Panting he collapsed onto of Yami, he shuddered slightly as the last waves of pleasure faded off. Lazily he pulled up his head to see Yami still trying to catch his breath slightly, but staring at him lovingly. Smirking he pulled out and leaned up to give Yami a chaste kiss, Yami returned it.

"Aibou I think…you have shown me just how innocent you really are" Yami said while smirking, he wasn't going to admit it yet but that had been quite the experience.

"Good because I plan on showing you more often, next time though I might have to chain to the actual bed" Yugi said while smirking and cuddling close to Yami whose arms wrapped lazily around his frame.

"Naughty aibou I used to be pharaoh you know and you have to be punished for torturing your pharaoh" Yami said confidently.

"Yami you forget, you're not pharaoh anymore and besides now the world knows that I'm not just yours anymore. They also know now that you _mine _"Gently poking the now bruised neck and shoulders.

Yugi contented now and too tired to talk anymore cuddles up closer fitting perfectly in the curve of Yami's body as he shifted to a more comfy position. Yami was amazed at how innocent Yugi looked while he had a contented smile on his face, closed eyes. Yami knew that Yugi was a corrupted angel, or maybe he was innocent in pure that he in fact could do no wrong. Deciding he too was just too tired for much more, he tightened his grip around Yugi possessively.

Morning came too soon for Yami still sleep deprived he grunted and tightened his grip on Yugi. Yugi giggled softly, surprised he opened his eyes to find a smiling Yugi, he rubbed noses with Yami as a routine morning greeting. Yami let out a contented sigh and rubbed noses back, Yugi sat up and yawned. Yami tried to sit up but a shooting pain ran up his back and he hissed in surprise. His face contorting into pain, the amount of effort it took was ungodly.

"RA BE DAMNED" he screamed, it hurt like the very hells were burning on him, and this sent Yugi into a fit of giggles.

"You might to stay down and not move so much" Yugi advised, not wanting to seem weak he tried standing up only to sit down quickly, an action that made him start to yell profanities in every language he knew. Delicately he laid back down on the bed with up most of care, Yugi amused got up and walked to the dresser picking up something with a small red dot blinking. Yami looked at him in confusion before realizing it was a camera….that had been recording aimed at him.

"Aibou you didn't!" he moaned.

"Ryo said he was curious as to what your reaction would be, I must say it was amusing. Though the main reason is Ryo won't show me the recording of the first morning after with Bakura if I didn't record yours so he could watch"

Yami looked at him mouth dropping at the perfect normalcy upon his face, Yugi gave him a shrug. Getting up to go grab the camera he cursed as he stumbled slightly and pain racking his body, his eyes wincing, deciding it against it he laid back down. Yugi smiled and set the camera down and headed to the computer to burn it on a dvd disk so that when Yami was comfy again he could go over to Ryo's.

"Tell you what Yami, I'll take care of you until you feel better cause trust me, the first time is a bitch" He smirked.

"I can't believe you never even complained the morning after I took you" Yami said amazed, Yugi smirk only grew.

"I guess hikari's were built for it, Yami's weren't, that's ok cause it just serves to amuse us"

"Evil angel" Yami muttered, deciding to keep the rest of the sentence locked away in his brain.

"Ahh but Yami angels can do no wrong"

* * *

Not bad if I do say so myself I actaullyl wrote this a awhile back ago and realized I didn't even uplaod it here so I think I fail hard for that. This has a sequel that my friend wrote .net/s/5960817/1/Tainted_Angels  
Tainted Angels by a good friend of mine so if you like BakuraxRyo you ought to go read it


End file.
